


First Impression

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, First Impressions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Bepo chat about the rubber kid they saved a few days ago. </p><p>10 Days of Lawlu Day 1: First Impression.First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

 “Did you save him because he reminds you of…someone?” Bepo asked.

 “What?” Law asked.

 “I…that Cora-san you told me about. Does Straw Hat…I don’t know, remind you of him?” Bepo asked after glancing around for eavesdroppers.

 “I suppose he has…some superficial similarities,” Law agreed. “I also saved him because he’s a D. That could be…useful to me.”

 Bepo cocked his head. He didn’t see what initials had to do with anything, even if Law and Straw Hat had one in common. Was it like similar sorts of bears getting along? “So he’s part of a plan, then?”

 “Yeah,” Law said. “Besides, it was an interesting surgery.”

 “Do you like him?” Bepo asked.

 Law looked confused. And a bit red in the face, “What do you mean?”

 “Well you’re giving a lot of reasons to save him. Does that mean he’s someone you like, like me?” Bepo asked.

 “…He’s not a pain in the ass, at least,” Law sighed. “Someone like that could easily be annoying. But…I guess he did make a good first impression.”

 “Yeah, you, he, and Kid did a good job against the Marines,” Bepo agreed.

 Law snorted, “Please. I wouldn’t have saved that redheaded asshole like that.”

 “Cause he’s not a D? Or doesn’t remind you of other people you’ve liked?” Bepo asked.

 “Cause he’s a pain in the ass,” Law complained. “Besides, Straw Hat made a better first impression.”

 “Huh?” Bepo asked.

 Law’s smirk softened into a smile, “Kid was an asshole and said I was rude. Straw Hat complimented my navigator.”

 Bepo grinned, “Well, I guess that makes sense! Totally worth a complicated pro-bono surgery!”

 “Exactly,” Law said, folding his arms behind his head. “He’s an interesting one…trust me. We’ll meet again, someday.”

 “…Captain’s got a crush,” Bepo teased.

 “I do not!” Law said.

 “Then why are you blushing?” Bepo asked innocently.

 Law groaned, tugging his hat down over his eyes, “Just go to sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think a big reason Law was nicer to Luffy than Kid on Sabaody was because Luffy was nice to Bepo, given what we later see of Bepo's self-esteem.
> 
> This takes place shortly after Law's last pre-timeskip scene, while he and Bepo are chilling on the deck but the crew's no longer around.


End file.
